As computing devices offer increasing processing capacity and functionality, users are able to provide input in an expanding variety of ways. For example, a user might be able to control a computing device by performing a motion or gesture at a distance from the computing device, where that gesture is performed using a hand or finger of the user. For certain devices, the gesture is determined using a camera that is able to view the user, enabling the device to determine motion performed by that user. In some cases, however, at least a portion of the user will not be within the field of view of the camera, which can prevent the device from successfully determining the motion or gesture being performed. Even when the portion of the user performing the motion or gesture is within the field of view, it can be difficult to determine with accuracy which input the user is attempting to provide, such that the detectable gestures are limited to simple, broad motions that reduce their effectiveness.